


The Wife Of My Husband’s Friend

by L_Mills



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: #OUAT #Swanqueen #mills #swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mills/pseuds/L_Mills
Summary: Robin and Killian are good friends. One day they go out to celebrate their new partnership with each other in some business stuff. But What happens when their wives who are secretly bisexual meet each other that day ?! Could Emma resist this smoking hot lady ? What happens when Emma discovers a dark secret in Regina's life ?! What about their husbands ?* a swanqueen story.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Swan Queen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

" babe are you ready ? " asks Robin.   
" yeah just checking my hair " says Regina.   
" let's go then " says Robin.   
They both go to Robin's Mercedes together. Regina is the daughter of Henry Mills, one of the most powerful and richest men in America. She works as a model and she is well-known among the whole world. Robin is a great businessman who started his road in business from a very young age and now he is here, the owner of one of the biggest companies in New York and married to Regina Mills, the hottest model in America. They live in a literal palace with a whole garage of cars in front of it, you can see guards and servants all over their house.

" Emma where are my keys ? " asks Killian.   
" I have them honey " Says Emma.   
" whoa you look beautiful! " says Killian.  
Emma kisses his lips softly then they go together to their car. Emma's parents live in England since forever. She moved here in New York with Killian when she was just 17 years old. She and Killian loved each other since high school and now they are married but with no children. Killian is a young businessman who is not very rich but he is a hard worker. Emma works as a doctor. Although she fell in love with Killian when she was just 17, but she was smart enough to join the medical school and she is very good at her work.   
" so babe, tell me more about this friend of yours " says Emma.   
" you will like him, Robin is a great man. I hope you and his wife get along together " Killian says.   
" have you seen her before ? "   
" not in person, but who in hell doesn't know Regina fucking Mills "   
" What the fuck ?? His wife is Regina Mills ? The famous model ? "   
" yes "   
" my god, this is insane "   
They arrive at the fancy restaurant and as soon as they enter the restaurant, a waiter comes to them.   
" can I help you sir ? "   
" yes, there is a table for four under the name Killian Johns "   
* Emma's POV *  
The man searched the paper in front of him then he nods his head and asks us to follow him to our table.   
We sat down on the chairs and it was 7: 45 pm.   
" looks like we are early " I said.   
" yeah, our meeting is at 8. Robin has always been very strict with time " said Killian.   
At 8 sharp the door of the restaurant opened. My eyes kept starring at the beauty in front of me, it is like I couldn't see anything except her. A short black hair that perfectly fits her face, a pair of lips that are very well drawn on her beautiful face and that lip scar that makes her look even more attractive. She was wearing a white shirt without closing the upper two buttons which made her boobs look amazing , and a black blazer with black pants. Fucking breathtaking hotness. I could see her smiling at me.   
" Killian I missed you Man ! " Robin said.   
" Robin " said Killian then they hugged each other.   
I could see her looking at me that I looked away with blushing cheeks.   
" Regina Mills, my wife " said Robin putting his hand behind Regina's back.   
" hello ms Mills, I know you of course " said Killian before shaking hands with her.   
She smiled at him then Killian looked at me.   
" This is Emma Swan, my wife " he said smiling.   
I shaked hands with Robin and greeted him then I looked at her.   
" nice to meet you ms Mills, I am one of your fans by the way " I said laughing.   
She smiled at me then she shaked hands with me.   
" thank you ms Swan, I am happy to hear this "   
Are you people fucking kidding me ? Is that really her voice ? Fuck! Her voice is so fucking sexy! It is like the whole world needs me to confess that I am fucking bisexual today. We all sat down and started ordering food. Killian and I ordered some pasta with steak while Robin ordered pork meat and rice.   
" and you ms ? " asked the waiter.   
" grilled chicken salad please " said Regina.   
" babe aren't you going to change this ? Take today as your free day " said Robin.   
" it's not about dieting Robin, it is my life routine, I am a model, I can't get fat " she said.   
" looks like it is really hard to deal with your work ms Mills " said Killian.   
" I love my work very much mr Johns but yes I have to admit that it is really hard to keep everything just ideal " she said laughing.   
Robin and Killian started to remember their old memories together and kept laughing, which gave me and Regina some time to talk together.   
" so ms Swan, do you have a job ? " she asked.   
" yes, I work as a doctor in New york's hospital "   
" wow! Good for you. You do look smart "   
" thank you "   
" and beautiful " she said looking in my eyes.   
I got kinda nervous with her words and I can feel that I was blushing.   
" so how is it to work as a model ? " I asked changing the subject.   
" great! It is hard to keep taking care of every inch of my body and face but I love my job " she said.   
We smiled at each other then Regina called the waiter.   
" yes madame ? "   
" I want a glass of red wine please, would you like something to drink ms Swan ? " she asked.   
" same as you " I replied.   
The waiter took our orders and went away. She took away a cigarette from her pocket and started smoking. Don't let me even describe how sexy this was.   
We drank our wine and Regina said that she is going to the toilet. After about 3 minutes I needed to wash my hands so I went to the toilet too.   
I walked in there to see her standing in front of the mirror fixing her red lipstick.   
" ms Swan "   
" ehm, hi again " I said laughing.   
She smiled at me and because of this smile she did something wrong with her make-up.   
" oh shit "   
" this is simple let me fix it " I said.   
" I have people who do this stuff for me, I am not patient enough for this shit "   
I laughed then I took the lipstick from her and started putting it to her. I was focusing on her lips in order not to ruin her make-up, when I suddenly paid attention that she was looking at my eyes which made me kinda nervous.   
" why are you so nervous ms Swan " she asked smiling.   
" I am not nervous " I said.   
" are you sure ? "   
" yes "   
Unintentionally and because of how nervous I was, I stepped on her foot and she was wearing high heels, so she was about to fall down when I quickly put my arm on her back and hold her. Our faces were too close to each other and she was holding my jacket and my arm was on her back.   
" y- you okay ? " I asked.   
" better than ever " she said.


	2. Getting closer

I woke up the next day to find that Killian has already went to his work. I went to the kitchen and made my breakfast then I grabbed my phone. I opened Instagram and wrote " Regina Mills " in the search. Her profile appeared and she has 7 million followers. Wow! I started to stalk her account carefully.   
My god! I can't even understand how is she real. I followed her profile then I locked the phone and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. When I was about to bring the bottle I heard the sound of a notification.   
" Regina Mills has requested to follow you ".   
I quickly accepted her request and kept looking at the phone I don't know why.   
" Regina Mills sent you a message "   
My heart beats went faster and I opened my dm.   
Regina Mills : hey   
Emma Swan : hello   
Regina Mills : how are you   
Emma Swan : I am good   
Regina Mills : your photos are so beautiful   
Emma Swan : oh thank you! You are so pretty yourself   
Regina Mills : I was wondering if you would like to come over, Robin has travelled abroad yesterday after we left you and I don't really feel like spending the day alone   
I was kinda surprised so I didn't reply for a couple of minutes.   
Regina Mills : did I bother you ?   
Emma Swan : no no not at all, I am coming   
Regina Mills : great. This is the address. When you arrive at the gate call me to let them open the gate for you, this is my number.   
Emma Swan : on my way.   
I quickly went to my bedroom, dressed well and I put a simple makeup. Then I quickly ran to my car and opened the GPS. I arrived at the address and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was standing in front of a fucking palace with too many people here and there.   
" Can I help you madame ? " asked a guard.   
I called Regina and I gave the phone to him.   
" yes madame " he said then he let me in. After I went through the gate a guy came to park the car for me so I knocked the door.   
" good morning, ms Mills knows that I am coming " I said smiling.   
" are you ms Swan ? " she asked.   
" yes "   
She let me in and guided me to Regina's bedroom which was kinda weird.   
I knocked the door and I heard her voice " come in "   
I went in and I saw her wearing the same black robe that she was wearing in that photo on her Instagram. Fuck!   
" h-hey " I said.   
" ms Swan, you look so beautiful " she said.   
" oh thank you "   
" what would you like to do ? "   
" Netflix maybe ? "   
" oh you do love watching Netflix ? Robin always says that I am a child for always wanting to stay in bed doing nothing except watching shows "   
" well, I am a child too "   
We both smiled at each other then we both sat down on her king sized bed in this royal bedroom.   
" your house is amazing " I said.   
" thank you "   
Some servants came and brought pop corn and drinks. We stayed like that till the evening. Luckily for me it was Thursday so Killian spends this day with his friends.   
I was staring at her while eating my pop corn. She was watching the show and laughing like a child, a beautiful child. When she turned around she saw me.   
" is there something wrong ? " she asked.   
" no, it is just - you are so beautiful " I said.   
She smiled at me then she sat down properly and looked in my eyes.   
" you have a pair of eyes that a person can get lost in them ms Swan " she said.   
I blushed. Her chocolate eyes were looking at me deeply and this made me really nervous. Suddenly my phone rang. I answered it. It was Killian and he was telling me that he is going home and he wants me to be there.   
" looke like I have to go " I said.   
" of course " she said.   
" ms Swan, I would really like to see you more "   
" me too ms Mills "   
" It's Regina for you "   
I smiled softly then I kissed her cheek and went out. I arrived at home and I went to my room. That day me and Killian had sex. But for the first time in my whole life I wasn't concentrating with him. I was thinking about her. He even noticed that I wasn't in the mood.   
" babe is there something wrong ? "   
" ha ? No no I am okay, just tired " I said.   
" I will heal you babe " he said then he continued whatever he was doing.

* Regina's POV "   
I don't understand what's going on with me. I have seen alot of beautiful girls and handsome men. But why am I so attracted to this woman ? Her green eyes look like home, her long yellow white hair is breathtaking, her smile when she is blushing can't even be described. Whenever I think about her I try to remember Robin. What are you doing to me ms Swan!   
My laptop suddenly had a notification, it's Robin on FaceTime.

* Emma's POV "   
Ten days had passed since that dinner with Robin and his wife. We didn't talk again after that night in her house. I grabbed my mobile and opened whatsapp.   
Emma : hey, it's Emma Swan  
Regina : hey ms Swan!   
Emma : what's up   
Regina : I am going to a photo session for a magazine now   
Emma : wow! Good luck   
Regina : would you like to come ? We can go there finish my session then go have breakfast   
Emma : is it okay for me to come ?   
Regina : ms Swan you have no idea what I am capable of   
Emma : 😂😂😂   
Regina : give me your address please, I am coming to pick you up   
Emma : ok   
Why the fuck am I happy now ? I shouldn't be THAT happy that I am going to see her. What the fuck is wrong with you Swan! 

" ms Swan! Good morning " she said walking out of her Porsche. She opened the door of the car for me and I was actually surprised.   
" thank you " I said.   
I sat down and she went back to her seat. She put the AUX on a song " Love doesn't stand a chance ". I have never listened to this song before but she seemed really into it. She kept singing in a loud voice while driving. She literally lives in her own world. I was looking at her smiling the whole time till the song ended.   
" you look beautiful when you sing " I said.  
" I think I look childish when I sing " she laughed.   
" I disagree! You looked cute " I said then I looked down. She suddenly put her hand on my mine and smiled at me. Oh my god, a person can get lost in those chocolate eyes and this adorable smile. We arrived at the location and I was kinda nervous. She took my hand in hers and we went there.   
" Regina! Just on time " said someone who looked important.  
" I am always on time " She said.   
They laughed together then the man looked at me.   
" this is Emma Swan, my friend and Emma this is mr Jack Nolan, the director " she said.   
I politely greeted him then we went inside, I sat down and Regina went to change her clothes. She came back and they started taking the photos.  
I was surprised how she looked actually different in the three photo sessions! She had to make the three photo sessions today because the three magazines wanted the photos today. She came to me as soon as she finished.   
" how was that ? " she asked smiling.  
" perfect! You are amazing " I said.   
" thank you ms Swan "   
" Regina, it's Emma "   
" okay Em-ma "   
I didn't know that my name is so beautiful until now. We walked back to her car and again she opened the door for me then we arrived at a restaurant with a very nice view.  
" I had fun today, thank you " I said.   
" I am happy that I was able to draw this beautiful smile on your face " she said in a smooth voice with a cute smile.   
" so how many times did you travel abroad ? " I asked.   
" whoa my whole life Emma " she said laughing. " I visited a lot of countries because of my work. England, Brazil, Egypt, Germany, France, Portugal and a lot of other countries " she said.   
" wow! That's amazing "   
" yeah it is, the world is a beautiful place Emma, it is good to see it " she said.   
I looked in her eyes, I can't believe how beautiful and cute she is.   
We started eating our breakfast and talking about various things. Her phone rang and it was Robin.   
" hey babe " she said.   
She finished the call and I saw her making a funny face so I laughed.   
" what's that for ? " I asked.  
" men are annoying " she said.   
" I agree "   
" I have always preferred women, but my father didn't really give me the choice of chosing who to marry "   
" so - you are - bisexual ? "   
" yes "   
" why didn't you marry a woman if you prefer them ? "   
" My father nearly forced me to marry Robin. We weren't even in love. He is a great businessman and my father saw that he is the suitable one for me "   
" did your father know that you are bi ? "   
" yeah, he didn't have a problem with me marrying a man or a woman, but Robin is rich, handsome and the perfect one for me according to my father "   
" were you in any relationships before Robin ? "   
" yeah, Jessica. She was my everything and my first love but we couldn't make it. She was always so jealous and she couldn't understand the nature of my job "  
" and ? "   
" nothing, I married Robin and I loved him with time. What about you ? "   
" I am actually bi too, but unlike you, nobody knows that about me. I fall in love with Killian when I was 17, and we are together since then "   
" oh that's cute "   
" yes, he is just changing lately. Always away either for work or with his friends and this annoys me "   
" I understand "   
" it is easy to open up to you Emma "   
" same for you "   
We both smiled at each other. She suddenly put her hand on mine and looked at me.   
" wanna come over ? I have nothing to do tonight "   
" I would love to " I said.


	3. The trip

2 weeks had passed since that dinner with Robin and his wife. Me and Regina are getting along really good.  
" Emma " said Killian.  
" yes " I said.  
" Robin has invited us to go with him and Regina to spend some time in their house in New Jersey "  
" really ? When ? "  
" next Tuesday. Would you like to go ? " he said.  
" definitely yes "  
" good. I will tell him that you agreed "  
It was Sunday evening when suddenly my phone rang.  
" Emma " she said in her smooth voice.  
" Regina, what's up "  
" I was going to buy some stuff for our trip and I was wondering if you would like to join me "  
" yeah I would like to come " I said.  
I got dressed quickly and after about 20 minutes she was in front of my home. She left her car and came to open the door for me.  
" Regina you don't have to do this everytime " I said.  
" this is what gentlewomen do, Emma " she said smiling softly.  
I nodded and went into the car and we went to the mall. She started picking a lot of things. Food, drinks, air fresheners, shampoos and a lot of stuff. She finished purchasing things and we went to the cashier to pay.  
" Regina Mills !!! " said the woman on the cashier.  
" hi " said Regina blushing.  
" I am a big fan " she said smiling brightly.  
" thank you so much " said Regina.  
" can I take a photo please ? "  
" sure " said Regina.  
Regina took her phone and they took a selfie then the woman thanked Regina.  
" you two make a great couple by the way! " said the woman.  
Regina smiled at her while I blushed. Regina took the things to the car and started driving.  
" is there something wrong ? " she asked.  
" No I am fine " I said.  
" good " she said.  
She had a phone call so she answered it.  
" Robin please I don't wanna talk right now "  
" yeah yeah I know, just give me my time please "  
She ended the call. I found myself putting my hand on hers and looking at her.  
" Is everything okay ? " I asked.  
" just some problems with Robin " she said.  
" would you like to stop by somewhere and talk about it ? It's still 8 p.m "  
She smiled at me and nodded her head. She stopped at a bar and we went there.  
" So what's bothering you ? " I asked.  
" Robin is getting on my nerves. He gets jealous for no damn reason "  
" how "  
" when people come to take photos with me they sometimes put their hands on me and this stuff. I explained to him that this is so normal but he gets jealous, and when we get home he starts arguing with me about it and we end up fighting " she said while taking a cigarette out of her pocket.  
" Regina I am sorry but this is normal "  
" normal to fight with me ? "  
" no, I meant it is normal for him to get jealous. You are very hot, beautiful and nice. If I were him, I would get jealous too " I said.  
" did you just say that I am .. hot .. ms Swan ? " she asked smiling.  
" hell yes! Ehmm I mean .. I mean I guess you knew this already " I said nervously.  
She smiled at me then took my hand in hers. Her touch makes my whole body shakes. I don't get what happens to me when I get touched by this woman.  
" I have an idea " she said suddenly.  
" what's that ? " I asked.  
" what if we let Robin and Killian drive together in Robin's car while you come with me in my car ? They are just 2 hours driving we will be safe "   
" you mean on our trip to New Jersey ? "  
" yes "  
" that's a great idea " I said.  
We went back to her car and she took me back home.  
" thank you for this great night " I said.  
" I had fun too " she said.  
" see you after tomorrow ? " she asked.  
" indeed " I said.  
I leaned over to kiss her cheek but she suddenly turned her head around so I accidentally kissed her lips. I pulled back and blushed.  
" that was cute " she said laughing.  
I was blushing and looking at her.  
" hey it's okay " she kept laughing.  
" Good night Regina " I said laughing then I went out of the car and ran into the house.  
I opened the door of my house then I waved to her and she waved back while smiling at me. She drove away and I closed the door and went in.  
I went to my room and took a shower then I went to bed.  
" how was your night ? " asked Killian.  
" it was great " I said. " how was your day ? "  
" exhausting " he said.  
After about an hour Killian had already slept while I was still up staring at nothing. Suddenly I had a notification on my phone.  
Regina : you still up ?  
Emma : yeah  
Regina : sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to ask you about your favorite songs so I can download them on my flash drive to listen to them together in my car on our way to New Jersey.  
Emma : aren't you cute now ?  
Regina : Am I ?  
Emma : you are :)  
Regina : sooo the list ms Swan ?  
Emma : I will send you a screenshot of my playlist okay ?  
Regina : sounds great. Good night ms Swan   
Emma : good night Regina, see you soon.  
Regina : yes :))  
I don't know why am I smiling like an idiot right now. How can just talking to her make me THAT happy ? I opened Instagram and started stalking her account. I kept looking at her old photos and I was smiling until I got tired and slept.  
It was Tuesday morning and Regina and Robin both had arrived to our home, everyone in their own car.  
" ms Swan will you let me help ? " she asked while coming into my bedroom.  
" oh my god! Regina you scared me! " I said.  
" sorry I was just trying to help " she said.  
" you look beautiful " I said.  
" thanks " she said smiling. I gave her one small bag to carry while I took the big one. We went outside the house and Killian and Robin were already outside waiting for us.  
" ready to go ? " asked Robin.  
" always " said Regina.  
She opened the door for me and I smiled at her. Our car was in the front of Robin's car and they were right after us and we started driving to New Jersey.  
" so how are things with Robin ? " I asked.  
" he talked to me. He apologized but I am sure this is going to happen again " she said.  
" don't be pessimistic " I said.  
We kept singing together in a loud voice and eating snacks the whole road till we finally arrived. I didn't feel like it was a long trip, maybe that was because I really enjoyed my time with her. It was a huge house with a beautiful garden and a big swimming pool.  
Regina parked the car and Robin parked his too.  
" you must know that this house is all decorated by Regina " Robin said while opening the door.  
We went in and oh my god! The house was so beautiful. The colours, the drawings on the walls, the furniture and everything was just perfect.  
" Regina this is amazing! " I said.  
" you like it ? " she asked.  
" I love it! " I said smiling.  
" I think we all need to rest. Let me show you your room " said Robin to me and Killian.  
We went upstairs with him and he took us to our room. It was a beautiful big room with a balcony. We thanked him and he went to his room with Regina. We all went to sleep because we needed it. I suddenly heard a scream so I opened my eyes in shock. I tried to listen if there are any more screams but there was nothing. I am sure I heard something! In the middle of the night I suddenly woke up and felt that I needed some water. I stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. On my way back to my room I had to pass by Regina and Robin's room.  
" Fuck! yes!! Yes! " I heard Regina's voice saying while going back go my room. I understood that they were having sex. I went as fast as I could to my room. Why the hell do I feel angry right now ? I knew the reason but I didn't want to admit it even to myself. Am I jealous ? No I don't have the fucking right to be! But I am. Shit Emma! Get your fucking shit together! She is his fucking wife what's wrong with you! I went back outside to search for something to eat because I always eat when I feel angry. When I went to the kitchen I found her there. She was standing in front of the fridge eating an apple. When I turned on the lights I stood still with wide eyes. She was standing there wearing only a white short robe and a messy hair.  
" hey Emma, you are up too ? " she said while biting the apple.  
" ehmm yes " I said.  
" what's wrong ? " she asked frowning.  
" nothing " I said while looking in the fridge.  
" Emma, what's going on ? " she said while putting her fingers on my chin to let me look at her.  
Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it.  
" hello "  
" okay "  
" take care of yourself "  
" who's that ? " I asked.  
" it's Robin " she said.  
I raised my eyebrows and didn't understand. Robin ? Wasn't he upstairs having sex with her ?  
" isn't he upstairs ? " I asked.  
" no, he just took a nap when we arrived then he went to his friend's house. He always spends his first night with him whenever we come here " she said.  
What the fuck ? What about what I have heard ?  
" what are you thinking about ? " she asked smoothly.  
" Regina " I said.  
" yes ? " she said.  
I wanted to ask her but I couldn't. How could I even ask her about something like that ? No Emma you can't.  
" what's on your mind dear ? " she asked.  
" I heard some kind of .. screaming coming from your room .. what was that ? " I said.  
" I hope I didn't scare you! It's my video game " she said laughing.   
" w-what ? " I said shocked.  
" yeah I know that sounds stupid, but I am a big fan of video games and whenever I play them I just can't control myself. I keep yelling and cursing. Sorry if that botherd you " she said while laughing loudly.  
" are you serious ? " I asked with wide eyes.  
" yeah, I can show you if you want " she said.  
I had a feeling of relief. I don't know why but I felt great. I kept looking in her eyes for a while without talking.  
" what's wrong with you ? With those beautiful eyes that you have " She said putting her hand on my cheek and looking deeply in my eyes. I closed my eyes for a second feeling her touch then I looked back at her.  
" R-Regina " I said.  
" what " she said moving closer to me.  
I found myself suddenly crashing my lips on hers roughly. I kissed her so passionately while grabbing her head in my two hands. I felt her kissing me back while putting her hands on my back and pushing me towards her body. I started biting her lower lip asking for entrance to her mouth. She let my tongue in and our tongues danced together fighting for dominance. I licked her lips softly and she did the same to me. I kissed her lips softly again then we pulled back.


	4. Ms Mills

“ you are a good kisser ms Swan “ she said.   
What the hell that has just happened ? Did I really kiss her ? Did I kiss REGINA FREAKIN MILLS ?   
She kept smiling at me and looking at my eyes waiting for any reaction.   
“ w-what has just happened ? “   
“ we kissed “ she said biting her apple   
“ a- and h-how do you fe-feel about that ? “   
“ Ms Swan it’s just a kiss, don’t panic “   
I kept looking at her without talking.   
“ how long have you wanted to kiss me ? “ she said laughing.   
“ excuse me ? “ I said shocked.   
“ heeyy it’s okay! Just kidding “   
“ why are you so okay about it “ I asked.   
“ cause it’s not a big deal. Sometimes I see a woman and I am like “ oh I want to kiss those lips “ and that’s it “   
“ it’s not normal to kiss the wife of my husband’s friend “   
“ I agree, but you already did it. If you want me to forget this, I can promise you I will act like nothing had happened today “   
I nodded my head in agreement and turned around to go back to my room.   
“ ms Swan, didn’t you come here to eat something ? “ she asked.   
“ ehmm yeah right “   
“ would you like a grilled cheese toast ? “   
“ yeah I would like that “   
“ have a seat then, I will make us two “   
She made the sandwiches and we kept eating in silence. I finished eating my sandwich and I thanked her then I went back to my room. I put myself in bed and tried to avoid thinking about what had happened.   
I woke up the next day to see that Killian was already up chatting.   
“ good morning “ I said.   
“ good morning Em “ he said.   
I was going to the bathroom when I heard knocking on the door.   
“ Killian, ms Swan! The breakfast is ready “ said Robin’s voice from outside the room.  
“ okay Robin we are coming in 10 minutes “ Killian said.   
Killian stood up and put on his clothes then he asked me to hurry up. I went to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and my hair and I was ready. We went downstairs together to see a huge table.   
There were 4 cups of coffee, bacons, pancakes, fruites and multiple sauces.   
“ what a breakfast! “ said Killian.   
“ I hope you will enjoy it “ said Regina smiling.   
I was kinda nervous while Regina was acting so normal. I watched her while eating pancakes and drinking coffee. A fucking goddess.   
“ did you guys sleep well ? “ asked Robin.   
“ yes thanks “ said Killian.   
“ so Killian, my friend’s house is not so far from here. My two other friends are here in New Jersey too so he invited us all to his house tonight so we can have a boys night. Video games, drinking, and dirty jokes. What do you say ? Wanna join ? “ said Robin winking.   
“ I am in! “ said Killian enthusiastically.   
Shit! Shit!   
The day went quickly and after dinner Robin asked Killian to dress up to go to Robin’s friend. They kissed me and Regina goodbye then they went out.   
“ video game ? “ said Regina.   
“ sure “ I said laughing.   
Although I was still nervous because of what happened between us. But Regina has never failed to make me laugh. She is so funny and she looks just like a child when she is enthusiastic about something.   
We went upstairs to her room and she started teaching me how to play. We had a lot of fun and I really enjoyed my time playing with her. She gets mad when she loses and she keeps yelling and cursing which made me laugh most of the time for how childish she is.   
“ fuck you son of a bitch “ she said.  
“ language Regina! “ I said laughing with a motherly tone.   
“ sorry daddy “ she said making a funny face.   
Shit! Shit!! Daddy ? Seriously ??   
We kept playing until I got tired.   
“ wine ? “ she asked.   
“ please “ I said.   
“ wait for me in the balcony, the view there is great. I will get the bottle and two glasses and I will be back “ she said and went downstairs. I went to the balcony and waited for her. She came back and sat in front of me and gave me my glass of wine while putting the bottle on the table.   
“ would you like to go to the mountains tomorrow ? “   
“ mountains ? “   
“ yeah! There are mountains here in New Jersey. I love climbing mountains. I always visit them whenever I come here “ she said.  
“ you are a strange character “ I said laughing.  
“ why “ she asked.   
“ you are a model, you love video games, you love climbing. Such a complex character “   
“ not at all. I just love to enjoy my life “ she said.   
“ well, I have never visited any mountain before so yeah I would like to do this “   
“ great! “ she said.   
At the end of the night Robin and Killian came back and we all sat together to watch Netflix and we had a great night.   
The second day at 9 am I found someone waking me up and I knew it was not Killian because I could feel her lips on my cheek.   
“ Wake up you sleepy head! We have a trip! “ she yelled.   
“ stop shouting, it’s 9 am Regina what the fuck! “   
“ yeah that’s the time! Wake up! Robin and Killian went to the market to bring stuff and I have already prepared everything for our trip. The only sleepy head here is you. I will bring water if you didn’t get up “ she said.   
“ don’t you dare do this “   
“ let’s see “ she said.   
I was asleep when I suddenly felt cold water on my whole body and face. I opened my eyes in shock.   
“ what the fuck !! “ I shouted while getting up.   
“ I warned you “ she said smiling in victory.   
“ are you fucking kidding me ? “ I said then I stood up to ran after her. She went to her room and when I was about to catch her she fell on the bed and I fall over her. I was literally on top of her with my two arms on the bed and her head was between my arms.   
We were laughing loudly but when we suddenly became in this position we both looked at each other deeply. I kept looking at this perfect face. Those lips that need to be kissed, those chocolate eyes that one can keep staring at them till he gets lost, this black short hair that needs to be grabbed in my hand. I think I kept looking at her for too long.   
“ Emma “ she said.   
I suddenly leaned over and kissed her lips softly. I forgot everything. I don’t want to think about anything except that I need to feel her lips against mine. The taste of her lips was unique. I could eat her lips without complaining. We pulled back and she looked at me.   
“ should I forget this too ? “ she asked smiling.   
“ No “ I said then I stood up and asked her to get out because I need to change my clothes.   
“ if you slept again I will bring more water “ she said while walking away.   
“ I won’t “ I said laughing.   
My god! I have no idea what the fuck am I doing to myself but I am enjoying it. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me but the feeling that I have is incredible! I feel like a teenager who has just fell in love. It’s wrong, I know, but I am happy and this makes me scared.   
We went to her car and on our way she called Robin to tell him about our trip so that he and Killian don’t get worried when we are late or if we didn’t answer our phones. We arrived at the mountains and I followed her. We started climbing and it was really hard for me. Regina was really good and she could easily climb but she was trying to slow down for me. She helped me many times and after about one and a half hour we were there. We reached it!   
“ oh my god Regina the view is amazing! “ I said.   
“ told you “ she said.   
We stayed there for about 2 hours looking at the view. I was putting my head on her shoulder.   
“ this is one of the best views that I have ever seen in my life “ I said.   
“ maybe we can go together to see a lot of beautiful views like this. Emma the world is so beautiful and you really need to see it “   
“ Killian doesn’t really like traveling “ I said.   
“ who told you that Robin came with me every time I traveled ? A lot of times I had traveled alone and I enjoyed it “   
“ Don’t you feel lonely ? “   
“ I won’t lie to you, I sometimes do feel lonely. But if I kept thinking that I am lonely and I stopped traveling because I am lonely then I am not enjoying my life Em “   
“ you are right, I would really like to travel and see the world “   
“ one day you will “ she said.   
“ you think so ? “ I asked.  
“ yeah, I do “ she said. I grabbed her hand in mine and kept my head on her shoulder.   
Am I supposed to be that happy when I am with her ? Am I supposed to be that happy when I talk to her ? And the most important question, am I supposed to feel protected and .. home .. when I am with her ? I don’t know and I wasn’t thinking about the answer. I was just enjoying the moment with ms Mills.


	5. Her

We went down again and we headed to her car. She asked me to stay in the car while she went away. She came back after 10 minutes with two cups of coffee and gave me one.  
“ I just had a call that they need me to go to an hotel as soon as possible because I have to do a photo session “ she said.  
“ aren’t these things supposed to be .. like .. arranged ? “ I asked.  
“ yeah, it was supposed to be tomorrow but something had happened so they changed the plan “ she said.  
I nodded my head but I was annoyed. I wanted to spend much more time with her. She put her fingers under my chin to let me look at her.  
“ you look cute when you are sad “ she said.  
“ I am not sad “ I said.  
“ really ? Oh I was about to offer to take you with me to the photo session but since you are not sad I don’t have to do it “  
“ REALLY ? I can come with you ? “ I asked.  
I realized what had happened so I suddenly looked down. I was literally talking like a child who doesn’t want to leave his mum.  
“ heyy! You still wanna come with me ? “ she asked smiling.  
I nodded my head while blushing. She smiled softly at me and started driving to the hotel.  
We arrived there and there was a beautiful lady waiting for Regina in the lobby.  
“ ms Mills “ she said smiling.  
“ hey “ Said Regina.  
“ you are more beautiful than how you look in the photos “  
“ thanks “ said Regina smiling.  
Should I punch her in her face ? No Emma get your shit together. We went with her to the room that was already reserved for Regina and this woman came with us.  
“ your clothes are on the bed. The team will be here in half an hour “ she said.  
“ ok great “ she said.  
“ you have a perfcet body ms Mills “ said the woman looking at Regina’s body with hungry eyes.  
“ mmm thank you. Will you please give me some privacy to change my clothes ? “ Said Regina.  
“ of course. Will you follow me ms ? “ she said to me.  
Regina came closer to me and put her hand on my waist.  
“ I want her here with me, is there a problem with that ? “ said Regina.  
“ n-no “ said the woman then she went outside.  
“ when you get jealous you can just kiss me in front of everyone “ she said winking at me.  
“ I am not jealous! “ I shouted.  
“ yeah and I am not famous “ she said laughing then she went to the bathroom to change her clothes.  
She came out after a while and I DID NOT KNOW IT WAS A SESSION WITH A LINGERIE DRESS! FUCK!!  
“ how is that ? “ she asked.  
“ f-fucking iconic “ I said with wide eyes.  
I sat down on the bed and she sat besides me and opened her phone to do something until the team comes.  
“ Regina “ I said.  
“ yes “ she said while looking at her phone.  
“ I- I want to tell you something “ I said.  
“ what’s that ? “ she said while still looking at her phone.  
“ I think I have feelings for you “ I said.  
She suddenly looked at me. I was waiting for her to say anything, I was nervous and my heart beats were very loud and fast.  
She came closer to me and I found her coming to sit on my lap. She sat down on my lap putting her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.  
WHAT THE FUCKING HELL !  
she came closer to my ear and whispered “ I was waiting for you to say it, ms Swan “ I grabbed her head in my hands and kissed her lips softly. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me back passionately. I suddenly put my hand under her lingerie and started massaging her boobs with my hands. She moaned softly then she kissed my lips again while putting her hands on my shoulders. While we were enjoying this making out session, suddenly the door knocked and we both pulled back quickly. She opened the door and let them in. They put their cameras and stuff and I watched her changing her poses and her hair look every photo. My god! She is stunning. The woman that told her that she is beautiful before came to her and started arranging her hair for the last photo. She kept looking at Regina’s eyes while brushing her hair and she was too close to her. I stood up and went to Regina then I kissed her cheek softly.  
“ what’s that for ? “ Regina said then she looked at me smiling.  
“ am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend ? “ I asked.  
“ of course you are “ she said smiling.  
They took the last photo and the director came to Regina.  
“ that was perfect Regina! We are sorry for changing your plan. As an apology we left you some stuff from our company’s clothes and your money is already in your bank account “ he said.  
“ thank you mr Michael “ said Regina.  
“ enjoy your day “ he said.  
They took all their things and went out again. She turned around and looked at me.  
“ If you want me to forget everything I can act like noth— “  
And before she could even finish the sentence, my lips were already on hers. Her back was to the door while my lips were licking hers.  
“ Emma “ she said.  
“ shhhhhh “ I said.  
I literally carried her and put her on bed, Regina is too light.  
She laughed loudly which turned me on. I took her lingerie off followed by her bra and underwear.  
“ wow “ I said looking at her perfect body. She smiled with a blush and looked at me.  
“ so what now, daddy ? “ she said while taking my clothes off leaving me naked.  
I started kissing and biting her neck while my fingers were teasing her clit. She moaned loudly and her moans made me even more horny. I sucked her nipples then I licked her stomach. She moaned softly while pushing my head towards her body. I went down and started licking her clit while messaging her boobs with my hands.  
“ oh my god Emma “ she said.  
“ mmmmmmm Em-mmaa “  
“ Emma I am cumming “ she said.  
“ I didn’t tell you to cum yet. If you did, you will be punished “ I said.  
I kept licking her clit while her moans started to get louder.  
“ fuck me Emma, fuck me “ she said.  
“ ask me one more time babe, what do you want me to do ? “  
“ fuck me, I want you to fuck me “ she said moaning.  
I suddenly put my two fingers in her and went fast on her. She screamed loudly.  
“ Oh my god! Fuck!! Fuck yess! “  
“ you are too hot babe “ I said.  
“ Emma I am cumming “ she said.  
“ yeah babe cum for me “ I said.  
“ Emmaaaa “ She came on my fingers so I licked my fingers then leaned over and kissed her lips softly. She pulled her head back to catch her breath after her orgasm.  
“ oh my god “ she said.  
I looked at her and smiled.  
“ how was that “ I asked.  
“ amazing “ she said.


	6. Dating ms Mills

“ Gina “ I said.  
“ yes babe “ she said while smoking a cigarette.  
“ what will we do now “ I said.  
“ in what ? “  
“ Regina I have real feelings for you “  
“ I know, and me too “  
“ so what are we going to do ? “  
“ act normal. Act normal till we figure out how we can tell them “  
“ I am scared “ I said.  
She grabbed my hand in hers and kissed it softly.  
“ I am with you “ she said.  
I smiled then I leaned over and kissed her lips.  
“ I wanted to kiss those lips since day one “ I said laughing.  
“ from the very first time when I saw you sitting there at this restaurant besides Killian, I wanted to fucking push you against a wall and kiss you “  
“ I don’t know if I can say this, but Regina I love you “ I said.  
“ me too Em, I love you so much “  
“ you do ? “  
“ yes Emma, I do. I want to take you and travel the whole world. I want to let you see every spot in this world with me “  
“ I want to do this too “ I said smiling.  
We were laying down on the bed with her head on my chest while my hand was playing with her hair. My phone rang and it was Killian.  
“ hey Killian “ I said.  
Regina suddenly sat down on my stomach and played with my boobs.  
“ ye-yeahh I - I am with y-you “ I said trying to push her hands away from me.  
She leaned over and kissed my lips.  
“ no no mmm we- we are coming “ I said.  
She kept placing gentle kisses on my lips and neck.  
I put the phone away and talked to her in a low voice.  
“ Regina stop it! “ I said with wide eyes then I put the phone on my ear again.  
She laughed seductively then she kissed my neck again.  
“ I am with y-you ye-yeah we are on our way “ I said.  
I ended the call then I pushed her on the bed and topped her.  
“ what the fuck is wrong with you ? “ I said.  
She smiled seductively.  
“ you want daddy to punish you, don’t you ? “  
“ I am sorry, daddy “ she said.  
“ you will be punished for this “  
“ but we have to go to Killian and Robin “  
“ fuck Killian and fuck Robin “  
I said then I roughly kissed her lips and we had another round.  
After about an hour we got dressed and we went back to Regina’s car. She started driving with one hand. Her other hand was on her leg so I took it in my hand. She smiled at me and kept driving. We arrived at her house and we entered.  
“ finally you are here “ said Robin.  
“ where were you all this time ? “ said Killian.  
“ I had to go to do a photo session in an hotel that’s not far away from here and Emma wanted to come with me “ said Regina.  
“ I am exhausted. I will go upstairs to take a nap to be able to make dinner when I wake up “ said Regina.  
“ yeah right I need to rest too “ I said.  
Robin and Killian sat together to play chess while me and Regina went to sleep, each in her room sadly. I was too tired from the whole day so I took a quick shower then I went straight to bed.  
Killian woke me up after about 3 hours. We all sat down to eat dinner.  
“ did you sleep well ms Swan ? “ asked Robin.  
“ yes, thank you “ I said.  
I kept looking at Regina every now and then. I discovered that I love every detail about her. I love how she talks, how she smiles, how she eats, how she looks, how she laughs and I even love her childish behavior when she gets angry. I loved Killian so much but I have never felt like that. I have always had this thoughts that I rushed things with Killian. I was only 17 years old and I was too young to understand what love is, but what I feel towards Regina feels so good, so real and so mature. I was so confused and scared, but I was happy. I was willing to take the risk of being scared if that means that I will be with her.  
“ so would you guys like to play truth or dare ? “ asked Killian.  
“ yes! “ said Robin.  
We brought a bottle and started the game.  
Killian will ask Regina.  
“ Truth “ said Regina.  
“ were you in any relationships before Robin ? “ asked Killian.  
“ yes, my first love was a girl. I loved her so much but we couldn’t make it “ said Regina.  
Robin will ask me.  
“ Truth “ I said.  
“ have you ever got sexually attracted to a woman ? “ asked Robin.  
“ yeah, once “ I said.  
“ really ?! “ said Killian.  
“ yes, it happens “ I said laughing.  
I will ask Regina.  
“ Truth “ said Regina.  
“ where do you see yourself in 5 years ? “ I asked.  
“ in the arms of the person that I love, cuddling together and talking about our travels to the whole world “ she said.  
I unintentionally smiled softly at her.  
We kept playing the whole night until we all got tired and went to our rooms to sleep. It was our last day here because Robin and Killian have to go back to New York for some business stuff. I was annoyed because leaving New Jersey means that I won’t be able to be with Regina the whole time like how we were here. We went back to New York the second day after breakfast.  
“ it was a nice trip “ said Killian.  
“ yeah, I had so much fun “ I said. “ Robin and Regina are great “  
“ yes, I agree “ he said. “ I want you tonight “  
Me and Killian haven’t had sex for like 2 weeks now. I don’t know how to feel about it. All what I can think about is Regina, and the thought that maybe she is in Robin’s arms now makes my blood boil. I know she is his wife and all this shit, but I am jealous. I was always afraid of commitment. Loving Regina made me realize things that I thought I can’t even feel them.  
5 days had passed since we came back to New York. I was at the hospital doing my job.  
“ is there anyone else ? “ I asked.  
“ there is a patient that has just came “  
“ let him in “ I said.  
“ what’s your problem, sir ? “ I asked while looking at the papers in front of me.  
“ Emma ?! “ I heard a familiar voice, a voice that I love very much. I looked up and I saw her, it was Regina.  
“ Regina ? “ I asked shocked.  
She came towards the desk and softly kissed my lips.  
“ I missed you so much “ she said then she kissed me again.  
“ why are you here ? “ I asked.  
“ I came to see a doctor, I didn’t know that you work here “ she said.  
“ why a doctor ? What’s going on with you “ I asked worriedly.  
“ my chest, it started to hurt me really bad lately “ she said.  
“ oh my god! Come on let’s see you “ I said.  
She stood up and slept on the bed so that I can examine her. I was standing besides her while she was sleeping on the bed.  
“ you look beautiful in that white robe, you look beautiful as a doctor “ she said smiling.  
I smiled with a blush.  
“ inhale and exhale slowly “ I said.  
I finished examining her.  
“ Regina you have to stop smoking “ I said.  
“ what ? No way “ she said.  
“ babe I know how hard it is, but you really need to. At least not too much, please “  
“ maybe I can think about this if you agreed to accept my invitation for a dinner tonight “ she said smiling.  
“ Regina I am serious “  
“ me too “  
I looked away and smiled. She took my hand in hers and looked at my eyes then she kissed my hand slowly.  
“ I love you “ she said.  
“ me too Regina, I can’t stop thinking about you “ I said.  
She smiled brightly like a child. Oh my god I love her. I stood up and softly kissed her lips.  
“ mmmmm “ she moaned softly.  
“ see you tonight for dinner ? “ I said while standing too close to her.  
She put her finger on my lips and kissed my nose.  
“ I will pick you up at 7 “ she said.  
I kissed her lips again.  
“ how can a person get enough of you? “ I asked.  
“ unfortunately, you can’t “ she said then she took her bag and headed towards the door.  
“ see you at 7 babe “ she said then she went out. I am falling hard for this woman. I am falling hard for Regina Mills. I am scared but I am overwhelmed. I am afraid but I am happy. I am an adult but I am in love. I feel like a 19 year- old teenager who has just found love.  
I went home, took a nap then I woke up. I took a shower and started getting ready. I wore a tight black classic blouse, black pants and a pair of high heels. I put on simple make-up and some Vanilla perfume and I was ready. It was 6:45 and I know that Regina is strict about time so I knew that at 7 sharp she will be here. At 7 sharp my doorbell rang and I stood up to open it.  
I opened the door and oh my god! She was wearing a short black tight dress and high heels. Her hair was perfect and she put this red lipstick that makes me want to eat her lips, breathtaking beauty. We both were looking at each other with wide eyes and opened mouths.  
“ Emma you look incredibly beautiful “ she said.  
“ Regina I am telling you from now if anyone stopped to take a photo with you and they put their hands on you or kissed you or any of this stuff I will fucking kill them “ I said.  
She laughed then she leaned over and kissed my lips softly.  
“ shall we go ? “ she asked smoothly.  
I nodded my head and we went to her car.


	7. Walking away

The dinner with Regina was amazing. She took me to a fancy restaurant and we had so much fun talking about our lives and laughing about everything. At the end of the day she took me home and I kissed her lips before entering my house. I tried to sleep but I couldn’t, I was too happy to be able to sleep. I grabbed my phone and texted her.   
Emma : Thank you for today, it was incredible.   
Regina : thank your lips for me ;)   
Emma : haha I love you   
Regina : me too Em, I love you so much  
Emma : when can we meet in a place where we can have some privacy ?   
Regina : aren’t you naughty now   
Emma : I miss your everything   
I left my phone on the bed and went to the bathroom. I came out to find Killian standing there with my phone in his hand. I looked at him with wide eyes.   
“ what’s that ? “ he asked.  
“ w-what ? “ I said.   
“ what’s going on between you and Regina ? “ he asked.   
“ we are good friends “ I said.   
“ Do friends tell each other that they need some privacy ? Do friends tell each other that they are naughty ? She is talking about your lips “ he said angrily.   
“ Killian I c- “ and before I could finish the sentence he slapped my cheek hardly then he grabbed my hair in his hands.  
“ you are a bitch “ he said grabbing my hair harder.   
“ leave me alone “ I said screaming.   
“ since when ? Since when have you been cheating on me ? TALK “   
“ when- when we were in New Jersey “   
“ did you sleep together ? “   
I didn’t answer.   
“ ANSWER ME “ he slapped me again.  
“ yes, yes we did “  
He left me and kept walking in the room. I was crying and I was so scared.   
He took my phone and opened her chat and he started writing but I couldn’t see what he was writing.   
“ you will meet her tomorrow at the bar next door at 5 o’clock. You will tell her that you didn’t love her at all and that you just wanted to sleep with her and you will end everything between you two “   
“ I am not doing this! “ I shouted.   
“ you will, cause otherwise I will go tell Robin everything. You have already destroyed your life, don’t let me destroy hers “   
He said then he left the room. I sat down on the bed and kept crying like a child. I couldn’t stop the tears from escaping my eyes. I can’t hurt her like that, I love her. But if Killian told Robin about us, I can’t even imagine his reaction, he may hurt her. I can’t let this happen.   
Killian didn’t sleep in the house that day. I didn’t sleep at all. I was up all night trying to figure out what to do. I went to the bar at 4:30 pm and waited. At 5 sharp I saw her coming in. When she saw me she smiled brightly and came to kiss my lips.   
“ Emma ? You look so exhausted “ she said.   
“ I didn’t sleep “ I said.  
“ oh my god! why is that ? “ she asked.   
I couldn’t control myself so I cried. My eyes kept crying and I couldn’t control them.   
“ Emma what’s going on ? Babe tell me “ she said while coming to stay besides me.   
“ Re- Regina we have to stop seeing each other “ I said.   
She looked shocked.   
“ w-what ? “ she said.  
“ I - I thought that I was attracted to you but then I discovered that it was all sexual attraction “ I said.   
“ se- sexual attraction ! “   
“ yes, I am sorry “ I said.   
“ Emma you don’t love me ? “ she said putting her hand on mine with tears in her eyes.   
“ I don’t “ I said without looking at her eyes.   
A tear suddenly escaped her eyes. She stood up and looked at me.   
“ I really, really, loved you “ she said with so much pain in her voice and tears all over her cheeks. I saw her walking away and as soon as she went away, I kept crying. I don’t even remember how did I arrive home. I put myself on bed and went through a deep sleep. I woke up to see a notification from Regina’s number.   
“ maybe we will meet again someday, a day when I will tell you how much I loved you and we will keep laughing at how you broke my heart. Take care of yourself dear, and don’t forget to see the world “   
She sent this message then she blocked my number and blocked me from every application. When I saw that message I started crying and I couldn’t stop myself. I caused her so much pain and I couldn’t forgive myself. The pain and tears in her eyes when she asked me if I love her were indescribable. I heard the sound of the door and I knew it was Killian. He came to the room and looked at me.   
“ what did you do ? “ he asked.  
“ as you told me to do “ I said.   
“ good “ he said then he went to the bathroom.   
I was living in depression. I didn’t eat except when Killian forced me to. All I used to do all day and night is drinking. I was drunk 24/7 trying to forget her. The relationship between me and Killian was kinda awkward now. We don’t talk at all. We just live together and he forces me to eat, that’s it.   
1 whole month has passed and I miss everything about her. I miss her touch, her smile, her eyes, her lips. I miss Regina. I didn’t even know that I love her that much. I woke up today at 6 p.m. I stopped paying attention to the time a long time ago. I drank nearly a half bottle of whiskey so I was completely drunk. I found myself driving to her house. I kept knocking on the door in a crazy way. I looked so messy. I lost a lot of weight, I had eye bags, my face was so yellow and pale and I forgot to change my clothes. I didn’t pay attention to anything except that I wanted to see her.


	8. Depression

I kept knocking on the door but there was no answer at all. I sat down on the ground and kept crying. I wanted to see her so badly. I miss her so much. After a while I stood up and drove back home.   
1 whole year had passed since what happened between me and Regina. I became better with time but I can’t say that I was able to forget her because I couldn’t. I still remember everything and every small detail about her, and I still miss her. Me and Killian got along together and our relationship became kinda better with time. I was sitting in the hospital in the emergency section, when suddenly a nurse came and told me that there is an emergency and I have to go see that patient now. I quickly stood up and ran to the room.   
“ what’s wrong with him ? “ I asked.  
“ she can’t take her breath “ the nurse said.   
“ let’s see “ I said.   
I entered the room and I started doing every necessary thing to try to let the patient catch his breathe. When I went to put my hand on his chest I discovered that she is a woman. I looked at her face and I was shocked. It’s Regina. My face became yellow and my whole body kept shaking. Her eyes were closed and she was in danger.   
“ doctor ? “ I heard the nurse saying.   
I suddenly kept shouting at them all and kept giving them orders to do. We did every possible thing to make her wake up. Suddenly she breathed heavily and I could read on the device that her lungs started working normally.   
I sighed in relief then asked the nurses to leave the room. I sat down beside her and kept looking at her face. Oh my god how much I missed this face. I grabbed her hand in mine and kissed it. I put my hand on her hair and kept playing with it. I missed this so much. What did you do to yourself Regina ? I knew the answer already, it was smoking. I told her before that she should stop smoking because her lungs became weak as she smokes so much. She didn’t listen to me and here she is. I kissed her forehead softly then I went out of her room.   
After about 3 hours the nurse came to my room and told me that the patient in room 35 has woken up. I quickly left the room and went to her room.  
“ you feel better ? “ I asked.   
She looked at me in shock. She kept looking at me for a long time with sad eyes.   
“ Emma ? Is that you ? “ she said in a low voice.   
“ yes Regina, it’s me “ I said. “ didn’t I ask you to stop smoking ? “   
“ I couldn’t and I won’t “ she said.   
“ you are killing yourself “ I said.   
“ as if you care “ she said and turned her head around.   
I went closer to the bed and put my hand on hers. As soon as my hand touched her she quickly took her hand away.   
“ don’t touch me “ she said.   
“ I am sorry “ I said.   
I looked at her with sad eyes. I am now not allowed to touch her, I am not allowed to kiss her and I am not allowed to tell her how much I suffered when she was not around and that everything that I did was not because I wanted to do it, but because I wanted to protect her. I haven’t forgiven myself till now so I am not really expecting her to forgive me.   
“ you have to stop smoking and I wrote some vitamins for you “ I said.   
She nodded her head and stood up. She walked towards the door, she looked at me one last time before she went out. I went home that day and I was so tired. I opened the door of the house and went straight to bed.   
“ how was your day ? “ asked Killian.  
“ normal “ I said.   
I slept quickly and when I woke up there was only one thing on my mind, Regina Mills.   
“ Killian, I need to talk to you “ I said.   
“ what do you want to talk about ? “ he asked.  
“ Killian I want to get divorced “   
“ why ? “   
“ because Killian it was never just about Regina. Well, I loved Regina so much and I still love her, but I am not asking for a divorce because of her. All this had happened a year ago and she already has her own life and I won’t destroy it. I just can’t stay with you when I feel that I no longer love you. We are no longer that lovely couple from high school “ I said.   
“ okay Emma, I won’t force you to love me when you can’t “   
“ thank you for understanding and I am really sorry for hurting you “ I said.   
We got divorced at the same day and we left each other respectively. We agreed that I am the one who will leave the house because it was Killian’s. I left the house and went to an hotel until I can find a place to stay in. I called a friend of mine who rent departments and asked her to find me one. I was lucky as she told me that she already has one and it will be ready tomorrow. So I will just spend this night here until tomorrow. I have to admit that I feel bad for Killian, but this had to be done. I couldn’t live my life that way. We were living together but we weren’t really together. Killian has never been able to forget what happened with Regina. And I am not blaming him for this. I know how awful betrayal is. I know well that maybe I am the bad guy in this story. I hurt Killian and I hurt Regina and I hurt myself too. I lost nearly everything.


	9. Confrontation

4 days had passed since I got divorced. I have moved to my new apartment and it was a nice place. It was 8 p.m and I decided to go to a bar. I ordered whiskey and while waiting for my order I heard the voices of two women behind me.  
“ you are so hot “ said a woman.  
“ hahaha I know “ said a voice that sounded familiar.  
I then heard moaning so I looked behind me and I was shocked. I saw Regina in the arms of a woman that I don’t know. The woman was kissing Regina’s neck and putting her hand under Regina’s shirt.  
“ you are naughty aren’t you “ said Regina laughing.  
“ yeah, I am naughty and I am wet “ said the woman.  
My blood boiled when I saw how much Regina was into it. I suddenly stood up and pushed the woman away.  
“ what the fuck “ said the woman.  
“ stay the fuck away from her “ I shouted.  
“ and who the hell are you ! “  
“ I am her wife “ I said.  
I said this to scare her and she was actually scared and she walked away quickly. I took Regina’s arms and went to the toilets and closed the door.  
“ what the fuck do you think you are doing ? “ I shouted.  
“ what do you think you are going ? Who told you that you are my mum ? “ she said.  
“ she was fucking making out with you! “ I shouted.  
“ I don’t think I was complaining “ she said.  
I walked closer to her and suddenly grabbed her from her jacket and looked at her eyes. “ you are a fucking bitch “ I said. I was so angry and I wasn’t controlling my reactions.  
“ you have fucking left me what do you want now “ she shouted.  
“ I didn’t want to leave you! I love you! “ I shouted.  
“ oh that’s not what you said that day in the bar. Emma stay the fuck away from me. Leave me alone and enough with destroying me “ she said.  
She was walking to the door to walk away when I grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
“ don’t you dare leave me while I am talking to you “ I said.  
“ I don’t want to talk to you “ she said and turned around again to leave so I grabbed her hair to let her look at me. She moaned in pain and looked at me.  
“ leave me, please “ she said with tears in her eyes.  
When I realized what I did I left her. I was shocked from my behavior, I don’t know why did I do this. I was just angry from what I saw out there. She went out of the toilets and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was so pale and angry. I washed my face and I stood there for a while before I went out. I went back home and I was so tired so I slept.  
Today I decided to do the only thing that I really wanted to do, I have wasted so much time. I decided to go talk to her, I wanted to tell her everything. I want Regina and nothing else. I went to her house and knocked on the door.  
“ ms Swan ? Does ms Mills know that you are here ? “ asked the servant.  
“ yeah she knows “ I said.  
I had to lie because I was sure that if I let her go to ask Regina she won’t let me in. I went upstairs to her bedroom and knocked.  
“ come in “ I heard her smooth beautiful voice.  
I entered the room and she was sitting on the bed reading a book.  
“ I just need you to listen to me, please “ I said.  
She looked at me shocked. She put the book down and took her glasses off.  
“ how did you get in here ? “ she asked.  
“ Regina I need to talk to you, give me ten minutes to explain myself “  
“ what do you want to explain ? That all what you wanted was my body ? Well, you had what you wanted so why are you here now ? Want another round ? You miss my body ? What about I take that robe off and let you fuck me ? Is that what you want ? Is that what you came for ? “ she said.  
Her words hurt me so much. Killian asked me to tell her that all what I wanted is to sleep with her and that’s what I told her. How can I blame her now for her words ? I can’t.  
“ Killian knew everything about us on that day when we went to have dinner. When I was chatting with you I left my phone on the bed and went to the bathroom. I came out to see him holding my phone and he had read everything. He physically abused me and forced me to tell you what I told you, otherwise he will go tell Robin everything and destroys you life. I didn’t want to risk it cause I didn’t know what would be Robin’s reaction towards this. Everything that I told you when we last met were his words, not mine. I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. When you came to the hospital and I knew that it was you. I couldn’t imagine losing you even if we weren’t together. I know I broke your heart, and I am not expecting you to forgive me because I couldn’t forgive myself. But Regina I love you so much “ I said.  
She looked at me for a while. She flipped her hair with her right hand and looked away.  
“ say anything, please “ I said.  
“ you broke my heart, and after all this you abused me because I was making out with a woman at the bar! Can you even believe how selfish and childish you are ? “ she said.  
“ I know that I broke your heart but I was protecting you, and I am not selfish, I didn’t mean to hit you I just .. I just couldn’t see someone else putting her hand on you and kissing you. It hurt me so much “  
“ you don’t know what had happened to me this year. You don’t know how much I suffered because of you. I really loved you and I gave you all of me, but you broke my heart “ she said.  
“ I don’t know what to say except that I am truly sorry for everything, forgive me “ I said.  
“ I can’t, I can’t forgive you for breaking my heart and physically abusing me “ she said.  
Hearing Regina telling me those words felt like a dagger being stabbed in my heart. The pain I saw in her eyes was indescribable. I turned around and opened the door to leave the room. I went back to my car and kept crying. I lost her. I lost my love forever.


	10. I love you

1 month had passed since my confrontation with Regina. I am trying to get my shit together but I can’t. I am trying to focus on my job and develop hobbies but she jumps on my mind all the time. I was always an idiot, I have always failed to do things right. And again, when I had the chance to fix things with her, I ruined it. I can’t even understand how could I do this to her. I am not even a violent person. It’s just .. seeing her in someone else’s arms and seeing her enjoying it made me really angry. I was jealous of her own husband, how can’t I be jealous of some woman wrapping her arms around Regina and kissing her neck ? My blood boiled and I couldn’t control myself. I regret everything. I even regret listening to Killian. Yes I was trying to protect her but I have ruined everything. Maybe it would have been so much better if I let him go tell Robin everything. Regina is cheating on Robin either ways which I do not understand why till now. I can remember she told me that she didn’t love him but she also said that she loved him with time, so why cheating on him ?  
I was laying down on bed on my day off thinking about all these things, until I decided to go give it another try. I dressed up and went to her house.  
I was going through the gate with my car when the guard stopped me on the gate.  
“ Sorry ms Swan, we have orders to not let you in “  
“ what the hell does this mean ? I wanna see Regina “ I said.  
“ ms Mills gave us an order to not let you in “ he said.  
“ let me talk to Robin then “ I said.  
“ mr Robin is not here “ he said.  
I became really angry after hearing these words. She is trying to keep me far away from her in every way possible. I get it that I hurt her feelings so much and I haven’t even forgiven myself for it, but I need to see her. I want to talk to her, she can’t just do this to me. It was so painful that I was standing right there, in front of the gate but I am not allowed to enter. I am not allowed to get in to see her because she doesn’t want to see me. At this point I knew that I was obsessed with Regina, I will never be able to get over her.  
“ ms Swan ? “ the guard said and it looked like he has been talking for a while.  
I walked out of the car and stood in front of the gate and pressed the button that I saw the guard pressing it the first time I came here to ask Regina about me. This button automatically contacts Regina so I was sure she was hearing me.  
“ Regina, I know you can hear me. I am not leaving you! Whatever it takes I am not leaving you, I am not walking away. I am an idiot and I am stupid, just don’t leave me. My life sucks without you, it’s literally meaningless. I thought I was protecting you but I was wrong, I should have been strong enough to face every thing with you. I am also an idiot for physically abusing you, I can’t forgive myself for this. Regina, Regina I drink all day and night to try to stop thinking about you and I fail .. if this is important for you to know. I am losing hope in everything because you are not around. I don’t even know who I am anymore. I won’t give up on you. I will keep trying to get you back to me even if it means to spend my whole life trying. I love you Regina, I love you so much and I have never succeeded in moving on, I am addicted to you “ I said with tears all over my cheeks. My voice was so cracked and I could see all the guards staring at me. I looked again at the house and I saw her, I saw her standing there in front of the window with tears in her eyes. We had an eye-contact for a while before I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I looked around to see Robin. I was shocked, I don’t know if he had heard me. He looked so angry and confused.  
“ did you sleep with her ? Did she cheat on me ? “ he asked angrily.  
I didn’t answer him, I just looked at him in a shock.  
“ then she did “ he said.  
I guess Regina had seen us from the window and she had probably understood that something was wrong. I heard the sound of the house door being opened and she came to us.  
“ Robin this is between me and you, let her go “ she said waving her hands in the air trying to calm him down. He looked really angry and I wasn’t sure what to expect from him.  
“ you are a bitch “ he said then I saw him putting his hand in his pocket. I understood what was going to happen, I found myself quickly running towards Regina and I stood right in fromt of her. The pullet from his gun hit my chest and the last thing I saw was Regina screaming and talking to me. I could see her but I couldn’t listen to what she was saying. I put my hand on her cheek then everything went black. I feel nothing, am I dead ? If I died sacrificing myself for her I am okay with it. This is the least thing that I can do for her, for the love of my life. But no I am not dead. I - I can hear sounds. I am hearing voices that I cannot recognize. I suddenly opened my eyes and breathed heavily. I rolled my eyes to see that I was laying down on a bed at the hospital.  
“ Emma ? “ said the most beautiful voice ever.  
“ Regina ? “ I said looking at her.  
“ you are okay, thankfully the pullet didn’t hit your chest, just the upper arm “ she said putting her hand on mine.  
It makes sense because there was a white bandage around my arm and my arm was broken.  
“ how long I have been staying here ? “ I asked.  
“ 2 days “  
“ what happened to Robin ? “ I asked.  
“ he went to jail, he tried to escape after he hit you but the guards caught him and called the police “ she said.  
“ Regina I am sorry, I - I love you so much “  
“ why did you do this “  
“ because I love you! When I saw him putting his hand in his pocket I knew what was going to happen and there was no time to scream to tell you to stay away “  
“ you could have been killed “  
“ yeah “  
“ can I ask you a question ? “  
“ you can do anything you want “  
“ why did you say all this stuff in front of my house “  
“ because you gave orders for the guards to not let me in. I needed to talk to you and there was no any other way to talk to you except that one “  
“ but — “  
“ Regina I won’t stop trying to prove how much I love you. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I will keep trying because I really don’t have any other thing to care about right now “  
“ did you try to kill yourself ? “ she asked with tears in her eyes.  
“ how did you know that ? “ I asked with wide eyes.  
“ the dr suggested this when he saw the bruises on your wrist “  
“ not suicide. Just that day when I hit you, I kept harming myself “  
“ Emma oh my god “  
“ I shouldn’t have done it I know, I was just really shocked from my own behavior “  
“ this is not the answer for anything! “  
“ I know, you are right “  
“ Killian didn’t come to ask about you, is he okay ? “  
“ we got divorced a long time ago “  
Her eyes went wide.  
“ well, you can’t be alone with this broken arm. What about you come stay with me till you become better ? “ she asked.  
“ R-really ? “ I asked.  
“ yeah. This all had happened because of me after all. I have to take care of you till you become better “  
I smiled softly and nodded my head. We didn’t solve anything and I don’t even know what does all this mean but I am going through this with all of me.


	11. Ms Swan

I woke up and looked at the clock to see that it was 9 a.m. I stood up and went to the kitchen. I made two cups of coffee and some pancakes and went to Regina’s bedroom. I knocked on the door and when I was about to enter I found that the door is locked. I was kinda surprised I mean who locks his door when he is sleeping in his house ? That’s weird. I put the breakfast in the balcony in the living room and went again to her door. She opened the door with a key and looked at me.  
“ hey, I - I have made breakfast for us. Would you like to come have breakfast with me ? “ I asked.  
“ no problem “ she said.  
I left to the balcony and waited for her. She came after a while and sat down in front of me.  
“ you are here because I am the one who is supposed to take care of you. You shouldn’t exhaust yourself “ she said.  
“ making breakfast is not exhausting, Regina “ I said.  
“ did you sleep well ? “ I asked.  
“ yeah, thanks “ she said.  
“ can I ask you a question ? “  
She nodded her head.  
“ why were you locking the door of your room with a key ? “ I asked.  
She looked surprised at me. I guess she didn’t expect me to ask such a question.  
“ Emma, I need to talk to you “ she said.  
“ I am begging you to talk “ I said.  
“ Emma I don’t think you love me “ she said.  
I looked at her waiting for her to say more.  
“ you are just obsessed with me and I don’t understand why. Let’s be clear Emma, you physically abused me, who does this to a person that he loves ? “  
“ I know that sounds stupid but Regina you told me that you weren’t complaining about that girl making out with you “  
“ we weren’t even together! You left me “  
“ it wasn’t my choice “  
“ It’s always our choice Emma. Listen, I really appreciate what you did for me with Robin but think about the whole situation again, did you really love me ? “  
“ yes Regina, I don’t need to think again to know that I have loved you and I still do. If I am just obsessed with you I won’t go to your house more than once to explain myself. I won’t take a pullet to protect you. I won’t feel lonely and depressed because you are not around. I know I fucked up a lot but I apologized and I am still apologizing. I shouldn’t have abused you and I was wrong, but I was drunk and I was angry. Regina we were apart for one whole year and in this year I have never forgotten you. You were always on my mind. It’s not an obsession Regina, I just couldn’t believe that I have found you after that year and I decided that I will try again because this one year felt like hell “  
“ being angry doesn’t mean you can do what you did“  
“ you are right, but Regina if there is one thing that I know right now, I know that I love you. Tell me now that you don’t love me and I promise you that you will never ever see my face again “  
She looked away for a while.  
“ I didn’t mean to cause so much pain. I am truly sorry “ I said then I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She looked at me but she didn’t talk.  
“ What about I give you some time to think ? Take as much time as you need to think about it all. Regina, I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. I took that pullet instead of you and I am ready to sacrifice my whole life for you. I am sorry for everything and for the pain that I caused to you. But- but maybe we can give it another try ? If you chose not to be with me I will completely respect this and understand it “  
I kissed her hand one last time and stood up. I went to my room and dressed up then I walked towards the door.  
“ where are you going ? “ she asked.  
“ home, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in your house “ I said.  
“ but your arm ? “ she said.  
“ I guess I can take care of myself, thank you for your invitation anyway “ I said then I went out.  
My mind was full of thoughts. Did i really make her feel so uncomfortable ? She really thought that I am just obsessed with her ? Oh my god Regina! I am just afraid to lose her, I love her so much. My mind was so blurry. I decided to go have a drink or two before going home. I sat down on one of the chairs at the bar and asked for a whiskey shot.  
“ hey “  
“ hi “ I said.  
“ I am Laura “ she said.  
“ Emma “ I said.  
“ you look tired, Emma “  
“ yeah, sort of “  
“ wana talk about it ? “  
“ actually yes, cause I feel like shit “  
“ I am listening “  
I told her everything from the beginning till what had happened before I came to the bar.  
“ what a story “ she said.  
“ yeah right ? “ I asked with a laugh.  
I ordered another shot.  
“ I just — I am not a psycho you know ? “ I said.  
“ No you are not. You are just a person who is in love. I think she just became afraid of you when you slapped her. She felt that day that you are a different person, a person that she doesn’t know “  
“ I was a fucking idiot, I know. But how can I fix this ? “  
“ unfortunately you can’t, just give her some time “  
“ that’s what I did, but I am scared “ I said.  
“ of what ? “  
“ that maybe — maybe she will let me go “ I said and started crying.  
“ even if that’s what she chooses, you have to know that you did everything that you can do “ she said.  
I drank a lot that night. I went home and as soon as I entered the house I slept on my bed.  
1 week had passed since that day at Regina’s. I started going back to my work at the hospital. But I was drinking a lot. If I am not at the hospital, then I am either at a bar getting drunk off my ass or at home sleeping. I woke up on knocking on my door, who in hell is visiting me now. I looked at the clock to see that it was 12 p.m already. I remembered Regina telling me that I am a sleepyhead and I smiled. I was having a strong headache from yesterday night, I drank a lot. I took a painkiller from the kitchen but I didn’t put in my mouth because I heard the door again. I forgot it. I went to open it and to my surprise, it was Regina.  
“ Regina ? “ I said with wide eyes.  
“ fuck you! “ she said.  
“ w- what “ I said.  
“ you are a bitch “  
I looked at the ground then back at her.  
“ and I am an idiot because I still love you “ she said.  
I looked at her, I was surprised. Did she say that she loves me ?  
“ w-what was that again ? “ I asked.  
“ I am an idiot and I still love you “ she said.  
I threw myself on her body without thinking and kept crying.  
“ forgive me, forgive me I love you so much “ I said while hugging her and crying on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt the warmth of her body. I missed this hug so much. I kept hugging her and crying for a while, I couldn’t stop.  
“ stop crying “ she said.  
I pulled back and kissed her forehead then I kissed her hand.  
“ I am sorry, I am truly sorry “ I said while kissing her lips.  
I hugged her again and closed my eyes. If this is going to be the last moment in my life, I would love it to be in the arms of the love of my life, Regina Mills.


	12. Her heart

We were sitting down on the coach in my living room. Her head on my chest while I am huggjng her so tight.   
“ Regina “ I said.  
“ yes “ she said.   
“ I am sorry “   
“ Emma this is your 7th time to apologize since we sat down on this coach “ she said laughing.   
“ I guess — I guess I feel guilty “   
She looked up at me and softly kissed my lips.   
“ There is something that I want to tell you “ she said.  
“ what ? “ I asked.  
“ I have actually booked two tickets for us to travel abroad “   
“ w-what ? “   
“ I promised you that I will make you see the world, and I am keeping my promise “ she said.   
I felt tears in my eyes, I tried to stop them from escaping my eyes but I failed.   
“ Emma ? “ she said.   
When I didn’t answer her she looked up at me.   
“ Emma, what’s wrong? “ she asked while wiping my tears.   
“ you are too good for me “ I said.   
“ Emma please stop doing this to yourself, it’s okay. We are together “ she said.   
I grabbed her head in my hands and kissed her forehead.   
“ we are traveling the next week “ she said smiling.   
I nodded my head.   
“ to where ? “ I asked.   
“ actually we will go to several countries. Just leave yourself to me “ she said.   
She stood up and took her bag.   
“ I should go home now, I have work tomorrow “   
“ photo session ? “ I asked.   
“ yeah “ she said.   
“ tomorrow is my day off, can I come with you ? “ I asked.   
“ you are a sleepyhead and the session is at 9 a.m “ she said raising her eyebrows.   
I laughed then I stood up to look at her.   
“ What if you stayed the night here ? Just to wake me up on time “ I said.   
“ ms Swan ? “ she said raising her eyebrows again.   
“ what ? Are you afraid that I will do something ... gay ? “ I said with wide eyes.   
She laughed loudly and looked at me.  
“ Regina, I won’t touch you except when you are the one who wants that “ I said in a more serious tone.   
“ why are you saying this ? “ she asked.   
“ I know I scared you. I know well that you still don’t trust me completely and I understand this. I just need you to trust me first, and to feel how much I really love you. After that, we can be normal again “ I said.   
“ Emma, I love you. And if taking a bullet doesn’t show how much you love me, then I don’t know what else shows that “ she said.   
I smiled softly and hugged her. Hugging Regina makes the whole world feel better. Her hug makes me feel that we are the only two persons left on earth. She suddenly came closer to my ear and whispered “ I miss you so much, daddy “ in a seductive voice. I looked at her eyes for a while.   
Then I carried her in the bridal style and took her upstairs. I opened the door with my leg and put her on bed.   
She laughed loudly.   
“ are you sure you want to do this ? We can wait “ I said.   
“ don’t you want me ? “ she asked.  
“ there is nothing in the world that I want more than you, but I can wait if this is not what you want “ I said.   
“ Emma, that’s exactly what I want “ she said.   
I quickly started taking my clothes off until I became naked. I took her dress off followed by her bra. I kissed her lips softly while massaging her boobs with my hands. I placed gentle kisses on her neck and she moaned softly. I sucked one nipple while massaging the other with my hand. She ran her fingers through my hair and moaned softly. I kissed her stomach and licked it slowly. While taking off her underwear she was already wet.   
“ daddy’s girl is already wet “ I said. She looked at me and blushed. I put my face between her legs and started licking her clit while making circles with my fingers on her thighs. She moaned loudly that time and hold my head tightly pushing me towards her body.   
“ Emmaaa “ she moaned.   
“ mmmmmmm “ I kept licking her clit.   
“ oh my god Emmaaaa “ she said moaning.   
“ fuck me Emma “ she said.   
“ say it again “   
“ fuck me please “   
I licked her again and she moaned loudly.   
“ FUCKING FUCK ME “   
“ is this a proper way to talk to your daddy ? “ I said spanking her.   
“ ahh” she moaned in pain and pleasure “   
“ I am sorry daddy, I am so wet for you “   
I thrust two fingers in her and she screamed loudly. I went fast on her and she kept moaning.   
“ don’t cum until I tell you “ I said.   
“ ah, yes! Fuck Emma yess!! Yess!! Ahh oh my god ahh “   
“ now, daddy’s girl “   
she suddenly screamed my name loudly and came on my fingers. I licked my fingers and leaned over and kissed her lips softly.   
“ I love you so much “ I said looking at her eyes.   
“ I love you too “ she said.   
We were cuddling together in bed with her head on my chest and my arm on her back.   
“ how can you be that beautiful ? How can you have that heart that can never hate ? “ I asked.   
she looked at me without talking.   
“ I am serious, how can you do this ? “ I said.   
“ I don’t know, it’s just .. me “ she said.   
I kissed her forehead.   
“ I promise you I will never hurt you again “ I said and kissed her lips.   
She smiled at me.   
“ well, since I have already done the “ gay “ thing, there is no problem for you to stay the night, right ?   
She laughed loudly again.   
“ I love your laugh so much “ I said.   
She smiled at me.   
“ I will stay just to make sure that you will be up on time “ she said.   
“ do you want me to sleep somewhere else ? “ I asked.   
“ Emma you have just fucking fucked me “ she said laughing.   
“ I know I sound stupid, but I am just trying to make you feel comfortable “ I said.   
“ I am comfortable and I am okay “ she said.   
I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I keep discovering with time that my life without Regina is literally meaningless. I know I did a lot of stupid things but I am willing to change this. I want to give her the world, not because she is Regina, but because she really deserves it. She gave me another chance and I will show her that she wasn’t wrong when she did this. Both of us went through a deep sleep. I know well that life will keep surprising us with more, but with Regina besides me, I can fight anything.


	13. Better than ever

I woke up and went to the kitchen to find Regina standing there making breakfast. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and suddenly carried her and put her on the counter.   
“ oh my god! What the fuck Emma you scared me “ she said.   
I stood between her legs and laughed.   
“ I am sorry “ I said putting my hands on her thighs.   
“ You woke up early “ she said.   
“ yeah I did “   
“ wanna have breakfast with me ? “ she asked.  
“ wanna have breakfast on you “ I said.   
“ stop lesbianism, Emma “   
“ oh can you imagine putting chocolate sauce all over you and slowly licking it ? “ I said.   
“ do I look like pancakes ? “ she asked.   
“ you look like the love of my life “ I said.   
She laughed loudly and put her arms around my neck.   
“ well, we should get dressed, Em-ma “ she said.   
“ hey stop turning me on then leaving just like that “ I said.  
“ you get turned on from nothing “ she said.   
She left the counter and stood so close to me. She leaned over and kissed my lips softly.   
“ time to get dressed, naughty girl “ she said.   
We went upstairs and got dressed then we went to her car that was already outside my house since yesterday.   
“ stop for some coffee ? “ I asked.   
She nodded her head and stopped at a coffeehouse. I left the car and came back with 2 cups and 2 donuts.   
“ Latte with whipped cream and cinnamon “ I said giving her her cup.   
“ thank you “ she said.   
“ just a thank you ? “ I asked.   
She leaned over and kissed my lips softly.   
“ that’s what I call a thank you “ I said.   
She laughed and drove the car till we arrived. It was a huge building with many extensions. We went there and there was a lady waiting for us.   
“ Good morning “ she said.   
“ good morning “ said Regina smiling.   
The lady asked us to follow her and I found Regina holding my hand.   
I looked at her and smiled. We went with the lady and we met the producer. Regina finished the session and we went back to the car.   
“ that was awesome “ I said.   
“ really ? “ she said.  
“ yeah, you are perfect “ I said.   
“ wanna go have lunch somewhere ? “ she asked.   
“ totally in “ I said.   
While having lunch I met one of my old friends and I stood up to talk with her, Regina told me that she will go buy something from the store next to the restaurant. When she was late I paid for the food and went to see her. I saw her standing in front of the store smoking.   
“ so you are trying to hide from me ? “ I said.   
She looked surprised to see me and tried to hide the cigarette.   
I went closer to her and put my hand on her hair.   
“ babe, I am not telling you to stop smoking because I want this, I am telling you to stop because it’s harmful for you and you know it “   
“ it’s really hard Emma “   
“ I know, but can we try to reduce the amount of cigarettes at least ? “   
She nodded her head and suddenly hugged me like a child. I smiled and put my arms around her.   
“ don’t you think it’s time for us to live together ? “ she asked.   
I looked at her with delightful eyes.   
“ what ? “ I asked.  
“ I won’t say it again “ she said teasing me.  
“ you really want this ? “ I asked.   
She drove to my house and parked the car then she went in with me.   
“ I don’t know your things very well but I can help you with your packing stuff “ she said.  
“ great, we have a lot to do “ I said.   
We spent 2 hours packing my stuff and we haven’t finished yet. Regina had been upstairs packing some stuff from my room for like 2 hours while I was downstairs. I watched her coming downstairs to take a bag. She had taken her clothes off and she was wearing a hot short and a white sleeveless undershirt only. I suddenly left the box from my hand and looked at her.   
“ this is too much stuff, Emma “ she said putting a box on the ground.   
I grabbed her arm and suddenly crashed my lips on hers. She was surprised and she smiled at my kiss.   
“ we are in the middle of something here “ she said smiling.   
“ yeah and I don’t remember asking to be that turned on in the middle of this thing “ I said pulling her close for another kiss.   
“ Emma “ she said smiling.   
“ I need a break “ I said kissing her again.   
“ you are naughty “ she said.   
“ yeah, that’s true “ I said then I carried her upstairs.   
I put her on bed and when I was about to kiss her she stopped me.   
“ wait a second “ she said then she went quickly downstairs. She came back with the chocolate sauce in her hands.   
My eyes went wide and I looked at her. She was standing near the door of the room and I was still on bed.   
I was there trying to understand what was going on.  
“ let’s play a game “ she said.   
“ what game “ I asked.   
“ You can’t leave the bed till I count to 10 “ she said.   
“ why ? “ I asked.   
“ this is the game “ she said.   
I nodded my head.   
“ 1 “ she said and started taking off her undershirt, she is now standing in her bra and hot short.   
“ 2 “ she said then she took her hot short off.   
“ 3 “ she said and she started pouring chocolate sauce on her stomach while moaning.   
I can’t even describe how turned on I was, she was driving me crazy.   
“ 4 “ she said then she took her bra off.   
“ 5 “ she said then she put some chocolate sauce between her boobs.   
“ FUCK IT “ I said suddenly then I pushed her on the bed. She laughed loudly while I started licking the chocolate sauce from her body. She kept moaning while I was licking every inch of her body with my tongue.   
“ Emma ahh oh my god “ she said.   
I suddenly thrusted two fingers in her and she screamed. I kept fucking her with my fingers.   
“ I am cumming “ she said.   
“ No “   
“ Emma “ she moaned.   
“ no, you will be punished for what you did to me “ I said.   
I started licking her clit with my tongue while thrusting my fingers in and out.   
“ Emmaaaaa “ she screamed.   
“ cum for me, babe “ I said.   
She came hard on my fingers and she nearly passed out. She pulled her head back into the pillow and looked upwards.   
She moaned in a low voice.   
I leaned over and kissed her lips softly.   
“ I love you, Gina “ I said.   
“ this is a beautiful nickname “ she said smiling.


	14. Her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late 😂😂😂

“ don’t you want to tell me where are we going ? “ I asked smiling.  
“ stop acting like a 7 years old for god’s sake “ said Regina.  
I laughed then we arrived at the airport. We were on the plane for Amsterdam.  
“ So Amsterdam ? “ I asked.  
“ one of my favorite destinations “ she said with a sweet smile.  
“ what’s after ? “ I asked.  
“ don’t even dream about me telling you about any of our destinations “ she said laughing.  
“ Regina Mills, the most famous American model is being a bitch “ I said in a low voice.  
“ I heard you “ she said while putting her bag.  
“ can I apologize ? “ I asked then I smoothly kissed her lips.  
“ Emma we are on the plane “ she said smiling while I kept kissing her beautiful lips.  
“ Oh my god! Regina Mills! “ a lady shouted suddenly.  
Regina pulled back and she was literally scared.  
“ hi “ said Regina smiling.  
“ you can’t even imagine how much I love you! You are my favorite! “ said the lady.  
“ thank you so much, this really means a lot to me “ said Regina.  
“ your girlfriend is so beautiful! “ said the lady.  
I blushed. I was afraid that Regina was not ready to say that we are girlfriends yet, specially because of her work.  
“ I am not her gi— “  
“ thank you! Yes she is “ said Regina while looking at me and taking my hand in hers.  
“ you two look amazing! “ said the lady.  
I smiled at her while Regina thanked her. The lady took a selfie with Regina then the hostess came and asked her to sit down because we are about to fly.  
I looked at Regina and smiled.  
“ I can’t believe I am really here with you “ I said.  
She smiled sweetly and hold my hand tighter.  
I slept for 3 hours then I woke up and I kept eating a lot of snaks.  
“ you are sure you don’t want to taste that chocolate ? It’s soooo good “ I said.  
“ you ate about 4 bars of chocolate and more than 3 snaks, when exactly do you get tired ? “ she asked.  
“ I don’t get tired of food “ I said biting the chocolate.  
“ you look like a child “ she said laughing.  
She took my hand and kissed it then she put my hand on her heart.  
“ how did you do this “ she said looking in my eyes.  
“ do what “  
“ take this place in my heart “  
I smiled with delightful eyes.  
“ I love you so much “ I said.  
“ I love a child “ she said.  
I laughed then I kissed her cheek softly.  
After about 7 hours we arrived at Amsterdam.  
We entered our room in the hotel and put our luggage then Regina went to take a shower.  
She came out wearing a beautiful red lingerie and she threw herself on bed. I licked my lips while looking at her.  
“ No, Swan “ she said.  
“ excuse me ? “  
“ not gonna happen “  
“ why ? “ I asked sadly.  
“ I am tired as fuck! And you are supposed to be tired too “ she said.  
“ I am so tired, But I can fuck you anytime “  
“ language “  
“ do you think that the walls of this room are thick enough to be sound proof ? “ I asked.  
“ why are you asking ? “ she asked confused.  
“ cause when you wake up I will make you scream my name to leave you, and I won’t “  
“ we will see. Now go to sleep, Swan “ she said smiling.  
“ good night, Gina “ I said kissing her forehead then I slept hugging her tightly. 

“ we are not here to sleep the whole day, sleepyhead “ I heard Regina shouting.  
“ I am not the type of girlfriend who accepts being yelled at “ I said with half opened eyes.  
“ I am sorry “ she said in a low voice and walked away.  
I opened my eyes. Was I aggressive ? I shouldn’t have said this.  
I suddenly felt a huge amount of water on my face and body.  
I looked beside me to see Regina.  
“ How dare you! “ I shouted.  
“ I am the type of girlfriend who throws water on her girlfriend to wake her up “ she said.  
“ I will fuck you so hard “ I said.  
She looked at me with wide eyes. I suddenly pushed her on bed and topped her.  
“ we have to go to have breakfast in order to start our tour “ she said smiling.  
I licked my lips and leaned over and kissed her lips softly.  
“ You light up my life “ I said.  
“ I love you “ she said.  
“ can we just go have breakfast ? I am starving “ she said.  
“ I will fuck you tonight, no excuses “ I said.  
“ deal “ she said laughing.  
I stood up and we both started changing our clothes.  
We were sitting down in the restaurant eating our breakfast when suddenly a man came to our table.  
“ good morning “ he said.  
“ morning “ I said.  
“ I hope you like the food “ he said.  
“ it’s so nice, thank you “ said Regina.  
“ I am Josh Marley, I am a reporter and I wanted do an interview with you. You choose the time that suits you of course “ he said to Regina.  
Regina looked at me.  
“ Is that okay with you ? “ she asked.  
“ yes, of course “ I said.  
“ we can do it after we finish breakfast, but it will be only half an hour because it’s my vacation “ she said.  
“ no problem at all “ he said.  
“ I can cancel it “ she said holding my hand.  
“ you don’t have to, it’s just half an hour. Also, I become so proud when I see how successful you are at your work “ I said smiling.  
“ I love you “ she said.  
I smiled at her then after breakfast she went to the place where the interview will take place. I kissed her lips and sat on the pool not so far away from her. After about 15 minutes I saw Regina waving at me to go to her.  
“ they wanna know more about my personal life “ she said.  
“ and ? “ I said.  
“ is it okay with you if I talked about us ? “ she asked.  
I looked at her with wide eyes. I didn’t think that Regina is ready to tell EVERYONE about us.  
“ are you ready for this ? “ I asked.  
“ I am so ready to tell everyone that I am in love with you “ she said smiling. 

“ so ms Mills, do you want to add something ? “ asked the interviewer.  
“ yes, I want to tell my fans that I have a girlfriend now “ she said smiling.  
“ can we know anything about her ? Is she an actress ? “ he asked.  
“ she is not, she is actually a doctor “ she said laughing.  
“ so how did you meet ? “ he asked.  
“ that’s a long story. All what I can say is that my life has changed a lot since I met her. She is one of the best things that have ever happened to me “ said Regina.  
I was standing not so far away so I could hear Regina. My heart melted with her words. I kept looking at her while she was talking, I love everything about her.  
“ what about I take a photo of you two together ? “ asked the photographer.  
“ You will publish it ? “ asked Regina with bright eyes.  
“ of course, I am sure your fans will be interested to know your girlfriend “ he said.  
She looked at me and I nodded my head.  
She took my hand and I stood beside her. I put my hand on her waist and she put hers on my shoulder and we smiled to the camera. The photo was so beautiful and we both looked so pretty.  
“ I love you “ said Regina.  
“ I love you more “ I said then I suddenly kissed her lips. The photographer took a photo of us while kissing.  
“ may I publish this ? “ he asked.  
Regina looked at me.  
“ is it okay ? “ she asked.  
I kissed her lips again and she smiled at my kiss.  
The reporter and the photographer thanked both of us specially Regina and the reporter told Regina that the money is already in her bank account. We walked back together and Regina started to show me the town. She came here twice before so she knows a lot here. We kept walking and taking photos of each other as well as a lot of selfies. I have never been so happy before. She was holding my hand all the way while taking me to the most famous places here.  
At the end of the day we went back to the hotel to have dinner then we went to our room. Regina went to take a shower and I entered the bathroom naked.  
She was standing under the the water and when she saw me her jaw dropped.  
“ I think we didn’t discuss how I want to fuck you “ I said.  
I went in and stood behind her, the feeling of the water touching our skins while I am touching her body was magical.  
I slowly kissed her neck while my fingers were teasing her clit.  
“ aahhhh “ she moaned.  
“ you are so hot “ I whispered in her ear.  
“ the worst thing in shower sex that I can’t see when you get wet “ I said.  
“ I got wet the moment I saw you walking in here naked “ she said.  
I turned around to face her. I grabbed her head with my hands under the water and I leaned over and kissed her lips.  
I pulled back and looked at her eyes deeply while playing with her short black hair under the drops of water.  
“ how can you be so perfect ? “ I said then I leaned over and kissed her lips one more time. I kept licking her lips and kissing her passionately. Her hands suddenly moved to my shoulder and she kissed me back. We pulled back and she slowly hugged me and put her head on my shoulder.  
“ your hug under the water feels like heaven “ said Regina.  
I wrapped my arms around her warm skin and kept hugging her.  
“ this one doesn’t count, I am keeping my promise that I will make you scream my name tonight “ I said while still hugging her.


	15. The day

“ good morning, sleepyhead “ I said smiling.   
“ hey you are the only sleepyhead here “ said Regina faking anger.   
“ I woke up at 7 am, while you have just woken up! It’s 11 am “ I said.   
“ you fucked me the whole night yesterday, I was tired “ she said.   
“ you were fucking amazing “ I said.   
“ So we missed the breakfast ? “ she asked.   
“ I asked them to bring our breakfast here, and your breakfast is ready on the table “ I said.   
“ oh that’s beautiful “ she said looking at the table.   
She kissed my lips softly then she sat down to eat.   
“ Gina “   
“ yes “   
“ ehmmm would you like to .. meet my mum ? “ I asked.   
She stopped eating and looked up at me.   
“ you told your mother about us ? “ she asked.   
“ actually no, I didn’t. She saw our photos in the magazine, your interview has been published “ I said.   
“ oh, so she knows who I am ? “ she asked.   
“ she already knew you, she just didn’t know that her daughter is dating you. She literally screamed at me on the phone, turns out you are one of her favorites “ I said with a smile.   
“ so you are telling me that your mum is one of my fans ? “ said Regina.   
“ yeah, she is “ I said smiling.   
“ you are not so close, are you ? “ asked Regina.   
“ on the contrary, we are so close. I told her when I got divorced but I didn’t want to tell her about us, just in case you don’t want anyone to know “ I said.   
“ Emma, I am proud to tell everyone that you are my girlfriend, and I am so ready to meet your mum “ she said holding my hand tighter.   
“ I love you “ I said.   
“ so back to USA tomorrow to meet your mum ? “ she said.   
I nodded my head and smiled at her. 

2 days later, we were back in USA, and it was time for Regina to meet my mum. We got into Regina’s car and I gave her the directions to my mum’s house.   
“ so what about your father ? “ she asked.   
“ he is abroad finishing some work “ I said.   
We arrived at the house and Regina walked behind me. I took her hand in mine and knocked the door.   
My mum opened the door with a bright smile then she hugged me tightly.   
“ I missed you so much, girl “ said my mum.   
“ I missed you too, mum “ I said smiling.   
My mum turned her head and looked at Regina.   
“ OH MY GOD! she is really as beautiful as she looks in the photos! “ said my mum.   
Regina blushed and looked at me.   
“ thank you so much, I am glad I am here to see you “ said Regina.   
My mum invited us in the house and we went in. My mum started preparing the table, when suddenly Regina left the chair and went to the kitchen, and started cutting some cucumbers and tomatoes for the salad.   
“ Gina, what are you doing ? “ I asked.   
“ helping “ she said smiling.   
“ you are my guest, go rest and I will take care of the food “ said my mum.   
“ it’s okay, making a salad is not really a thing. I won’t just sit there while you are preparing my food “ said Regina smiling.   
After a while we all sat down on the table and started eating.   
“ Regina I don’t need to tell you that you won’t follow your diet today “ said my mum.   
Regina laughed softly then looked at my mum.   
“ Emma told me a lot about your delicious food, and I have to admit that I agree with her “ said Regina.   
“ you should have seen my face when I saw that photo in the magazine, I literally screamed. I didn’t even know that Emma is bisexual “ said my mum.   
“ I hope you are okay with it “ said Regina.   
“ of course I am “ said my mum.   
“ I just want you to know that I love Emma so much, and I am really lucky to have her “ said Regina holding my hand.   
“ I love you too, Gina “ I said looking at Regina.   
The day went well and it was time for us to leave.   
“ it was great to meet you, ms ? “ said Regina.   
“ it’s Snow, just Snow “ said my mum smiling.   
“ I wish you two all the happiness in the world, just take care of each other “ said my mum before hugging Regina tightly, then she hugged me and we left to Regina’s house.   
Regina took a shower then she came out and threw herself on the bed.   
“ your mum is a great person, Emma “ she said.   
“ you got along really good “ I said.   
“ Em, is there something that is bothering you? “ said Regina.   
“ me ? No, why ? “ I said.   
“ I don’t know, I just feel like you are not .. you. Did I do something wrong ? “ she asked.   
I put my hand on hers and smiled.  
“ you didn’t. I am just tired “ I said.   
“ you know you can tell me when something is wrong, right ? “ asked Regina.   
I nodded my head softly and turned my body - giving her my back - to sleep.   
I felt her arm around my waist and she pushed my body towards hers to be closer to me, so I put my hand on hers. 

She woke up the next day on my lips kissing her cheek softly.   
“ breakfast, sleepyhead “ I said.   
“ shut up “ she said then she sat down and started eating.   
“ may I ask you a question ? “ I said.   
“ may ? Yes you may “ she said laughing while biting her toast.   
I suddenly sat down on my knees on the ground, opened a small leather box to show her the ring and looked up at her.   
“ will you, Regina Daniel Mills, marry me ? “ I said looking at her eyes.   
She looked shocked at me, she looked like she was trying to process my words but she couldn’t.   
“ I love you more than anything in the world, I want to hug you tight and forget everything. Gina, will you continue the rest of your life with me ? “   
“ YES “ she said then she suddenly hugged me.   
We pulled back and I put the ring on her finger.   
she rested her forehead on mine and didn’t talk at all.   
“ aren’t you gonna say something “ I asked.   
“ I love you, Emma. I love you so much “


	16. Happily ever after

* Regina *   
I was wearing my white dress while Snow was shouting at Emma to stay away from the house, as it is such a bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.   
" Snow, let her in, I miss her " I said.   
" you haven't seen each other for only one week !! " she said.   
" that's too much " I said.  
" I am glad one of you is romantic because Emma is definitely not " she said then she laughed.   
I laughed too and finished doing my make-up and hair. Snow grabbed my hand in hers and went outside the house with me.   
Emma was standing there wearing a beautiful black suit that gave her a charming look. She was standing with her back to us so I went to her and knocked on her back with my finger.   
" Emma " I said.   
She turned around and looked at me, she kept looking for a while with wide eyes then she grabbed my hand and kissed it.   
" you look incredibly beautiful " she said.   
" look at yourself, you look beautiful in whatever you wear " I said smiling.   
She smiled at me and I suddenly wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed my lips on hers. I know well that David and Snow are standing behind me but I just didn't care. She laughed while kissing me which made me smile too.   
" ehmm we don’t want to be late " said Snow.   
I pulled back and looked at her then I smiled.   
" let's get in the car, we have to go to the church " David said.   
We grabbed each other's hands and went together to the car, we arrived there in 10 minutes.   
Emma went to the church first while I waited in the car. David came to take my arm and we walked inside, he walked with me until we reached Emma.   
" I don't actually know what do they say at this point, but I love you both so much and I wish you two all the happiness in the world " he said with a beautiful smile.   
Tears came into my eyes again when I realized that I am actually marrying her. Emma took my hand in hers, and her father kissed her forehead.   
" Emma, before I see you, I was the most famous woman in USA. I thought that I have had everything that I needed, a good job, people who love me and a great husband. But when I saw you, and from our first meeting, I liked you. Emma I promise you that I will give you all of me, I won't keep anything from you. I love you "   
She smiled at my words, then it was her turn.   
" Gina, I thought that I knew what love looks like, but when I saw you, i knew you that I didn’t, and I knew that you will be mine. We passed through a lot, and I left you for months, but I knew I will be back, because you are simply mine.   
I promise you to live just to make you happy. From now on I am yours, you are my everything and I would give everything just to keep you " said Emma.   
Tears came into my eyes that I actually cried. She came closer to me and wiped my tears away with her thumb.   
" now you may kiss the bride "   
We placed our lips together as if we are the only ones left in the world. I heard clapping all over the church but all what I felt were her beautiful lips on mine. 

* Emma *  
I woke up the next morning putting my hand on Regina's side of the bed but it was empty. I stood up and went to the kitchen to find her standing there wearing that sexy red robe, and making my favorite breakfast which is pancakes with chocolate sauce.   
I went to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, I kissed her neck then I put my head on her shoulder.   
" good morning love " I said  
She smiled sweetly at my touch.   
" it's good afternoon now " she said smiling.  
" I was tired from last night, you were amazing btw "   
She laughed then she turned around and looked at my eyes.   
" I can't believe we are actually married " said Regina.   
" I do believe, told you before that you are mine "   
She softly placed her lips on mine so I moaned at the touch of her lips. I grabbed her head in my hands to control my kiss, while she wrapped her arms around my neck.   
" looks like we will be having a second round tonight " I said.   
Sadly, my parents called us to have dinner with them tonight. Regina convinced me that we have to go, and she promised me that she will compensate that night for me.   
It was 7 pm so we started to wear our clothes to go to my parents’ house.   
We wore our clothes, went to Regina's car and drove to my parents' house.   
" Regina, Emma, good evening! " said my mum.   
" Hello, Snow " said Regina.   
We entered the house and sat down on the table to eat.   
" so how is marriage ? " asked my mum.   
" It's been only 1 day, mother " I said  
" yeah right " said my mum.   
My mum stood up to pour some wine so she looked at Regina.  
" Regina there is something on your neck " said my mum.   
" what " said Regina while putting her hand on her neck.  
" Regina it is a hickey " I said with a confused look.   
Regina looked at me and blushed, then my mum and dad looked at us.   
" what ? She is my wife ! " I said.   
" you want a dessert ? " said my dad changing the subject.   
We had a pretty good night at my parents house. We went home and I was kinda extra drunk.   
I parked the car in front of Regina's house and then I went to her side of the car.   
When she opened the door and was about to go out of the car, I stood in front of her.   
" Emma I want to get out of the car " she said.  
" yeah, I know " and before finishing my sentence, I carried her in my arms in the bridal style while she was screaming not understanding what's going on.   
" EMMA WHAT THE FUCK " she shouted.   
" Gina I am kinda drunk and I felt like I wanna carry you "   
" Emma if I fall down I will kill you "   
" we will see this "   
I opened the door of the house and entered the house carrying her in my hands, while we both were laughing hilariously.   
Regina was literally just laughing about the whole situation and I guess also because we drank a lot.  
" Emma you have been holding me for too much, don't your arms hurt ? "   
" i guess I am way too drunk to feel the pain " I said then we both laughed loudly.   
I took her upstairs then I threw her on bed, she laughed loudly and looked at me.   
" let's end this night the only way it should end with " I said.   
" I want you so badly " she said.   
" you are teasing me "   
" I know "   
" what about we start by licking America’s most famous model ? " I said.   
" Emma ? " she looked at me.   
I pushed her backwards and topped her then I pressed my lips on hers.   
Her lips felt like water and I was the lost woman in the desert. I took her dress off while kissing her, and she did the same to me. We spent a wonderful night full of sex and cuddling that we fall asleep without even saying good night.  
After all what we went through, here we are. We are married, happy and looking forward to spend the rest of our lives together.   
I didn’t only marry Regina Mills, the most famous model in USA, I have actually married the wife of my husband’s friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story!♥️   
> I hope you have enjoyed it! And I apologize for any grammatical and punctuation mistakes. English is not my first language so thank you for your understanding.


End file.
